Maddy Stayed
by wolflover43
Summary: Quick one-shot if Maddy figured out how they could stay home. I don't own Wolfblood


Maddy's P.O.V

I have just said goodbye to my pack. It was the most depressing thing I have ever done. If only it was a no moon day, then we could've let her do a blood test to prove we're human. Wait a no moon day. That's it. "Mam, Dad," I say. "What is it Maddy," mam questions. "Tomorrows a no moon day right?" "Yeah," she responds. "What happens?" "Well all trace of wolf in our blood vanishes," she says, and then the realization hits her. "Maddy that's not a bad idea." "What's not a bad idea," dad questions. "Dad tomorrow is a no moon day right?" "Yeah?" "What happens on that day?" His eyes widen "That's genius Maddy," he exclaims. "Mam call Mr. Jeffries and tell him that we're going to be gone on a family emergency in London for a few days." She calls and after a few minutes she hangs up. "Alright now what Maddy," she asks. We go to Doctor Whitewood and wait in the woods till morning."

The Next day

Rhydian's P.O.V

It may have only been a day since Maddy left, but it feels like an eternity. It's bad enough that she left yesterday, but for a no moon day to be right after it. I sigh and drag myself out of bed. I had better make an excuse as to why Maddy isn't in school for however long she isn't there. When I get there Tom and Shan walk up to me and we embrace each other. "Did you come up with an excuse Rhydian," Shan asks. I nod my head and we all go to form. A few minutes later the bell rings and Mr. Jeffries comes in and starts role call, but he skips Maddy's name. When he does that my head snaps up and I look at Tom and Shan and we share a confused look. The day goes by so slow, especially for a no moon day. By the time school is over I want to cry because if day one is this hard how hard are the other days going to be.

Maddy's P.O.V (The same day)

Ugh a no moon day, but we have to use this day well. "Mam, dad, you have to get up," I say. They're not waking up so I shake them. "Ugh what Maddy," Mam says. "Come on we have to go to Whitewood." With that they groan, but get up anyways. We walk as normally as we can and try to get to Doctor Whitewood's lab as fast as we can. When we get there, we perk up and try to look awake as we would any other day. As soon as we step inside we are greeted by Doctor Whitewood and she says "Well this is a pleasant surprise, have you agreed to do the tests?" "Yes, but only one, which could help you a lot," Mam says. "I guess one is better than none, which one did you have in mind," she asks. "A blood test," I say. "Okay then follow me you three." We get into the lab and she points us to three chairs "Sit there," she says. We sit and get ready for the blood test.

After the blood test

"Hmm, that's strange, the blood test reveals you to be human, care to explain," Whitewood says. "Well you see, my dad was reorganizing, and he had the dog chew in his mouth, after the wolves did, which cause the saliva to mix and make it look like a crossbreed," I say. My parents nod, agreeing. "Oh, well then, I'm sorry for any inconvenience I caused you," she says. "It's okay, I'm just glad that we got it all sorted out."

Back at Maddy's house

We had to take a taxi to get back, but I don't care I'm just happy to be home where we can sleep.

The next day

Rhydian's P.O.V

The new moon day may be over, but it feels like it never left. At least it's the weekend and I don't have to go to class. Suddenly my phone rings and I'm have false hope that it's Maddy and yesterday was all a dream and she's still here, but it's not it's Shannon. "Hey Shannon," I say. "Hey Tom and I are going to Bernie's to get our mind off things and we were wondering if you wanted' to come along." I think about it for a moment and say "Yeah sure, I'll meet you guys there." "Ok Rhydian," she says. I sigh and get out of bed and get on jeans, a t–shirt, and some hiking boots and run to Bernie's. Apparently I got there before them, so I sit at the usual table and wait for them. A few minutes later they come in and sit down and we can't help, but stare at the empty seat. A little while later Bernie comes over and takes our order but before he leaves he asks "What happened to Maddy?" I'm just about to respond when he says, "Never mind, forget I said anything." We look at each other and decide that he must have noticed our sad expressions. Not even five minutes after he left we see someone who looks a lot like Maddy sit in her seat. I'm just about to tell her that the seat she was sitting in belonged to someone else's, until I recognize the scent. "Maddy," I whisper. Tom and Shan's heads shoot up and look at the girl confused.

Maddy's P.O.V

"Maddy," Rhydian whispers and I see Tom and Shan's heads shoot up. "Hey guys," I say. Their faces are priceless, it's a mix between shock, happiness, confusion, and surprise. They all whisper "Maddy?" "Yep," I say. 'H-how are you back already," Rhydian asks. "No moon day," I whisper. Their eyes widen and they smile. "So, Maddy how bout that date, I promised you?" I smile and nod.

**Maddy and Rhydian's P.O.V**

Best Date Ever.

The End

AN: Just a quick on shot I did if Maddy didn't leave.


End file.
